Full Moon
by The Crystal Raven
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. When an old love created by Jasper comes back into Edward's life, how is he to respond with his marriage to Bella coming up? ExB R&R!


**Chapter 1: Secrets No More**

**A/N: the bold name in parentheses means the POV. This is actually an RP started by a couple of my friends & me. ENJOY!!**

**(Bella)**I grabbed Edward's hand. "That was the worst experience of my life!" I stated. We had just gotten done telling Charlie about our plans of getting married, which didn't go very well. He actually flipped out. Edward chuckled. "It wasn't that bad," he said, "but I'll have to agree; it wasn't the best experience of my life." I laughed. "And what was?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed as well, replying, "I think you know." I did, he told me every day; the day we met. "Where's Alice?" I asked, "I'm surprised she hasn't found us by now." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, responding, "she shouldn't find us. I told her not to disturb us."

**(Alice)**"Too bad, so sad!" I exclaimed, appearing in front of the two lovebirds. Edward growled, which made me laugh. "Sorry Eddy," I said, "I just couldn't resist telling you the good news!" I couldn't help but remember that vision; we were at the airport, then suddenly Lucille, Emmet's sister, Edward's...let's leave it at best friend, MY old shopping buddy, arrived & asked to join our family. I squealed with excitement after having it, & immediately ran to find Bella & Edward to tell them about it. Edward chuckled. "I think some things are better kept a surprise, Al." Edward stated. I sighed. " But Eddy, it's your-" He gave me a glare, & I went silent.

**(Bella)** "What are you guy's talking about?" I asked, slightly frowning because I was left out of the 'circle' I guess you could call it. They both looked at me & laughed musically in unison. "Bella, love," Edward replied, still slightly laughing, "Alice was just telling me that she saw us picking up my I guess you could call her my 'long-lost sister' at the airport." My face grew red. "WHAT?!" I shouted, "You had a sister & you didn't tell me?!"

**(Alice)**I winced from Bella's anger. "Calm down, Bella, " I cooed as Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, "She's not actually his sister. That's just how close they are...were." I was distracted,though, by something Lucille explained; Jasper had changed her when she went to chase after Edward. I mean, I know he didn't know any better back then, but even he must have known that the McCarthy's were off limits.

_Flashback:_

_**(Lucille) **__I sat in the field in our backyard, fiddling with the violin my mother gave me for my 16th birthday. She knew me all too well! However, I couldn't get over the pain of losing the love of my life, Edward Anthony Masen. Since Emmet nor the rest of my family knew that a Mason was to court me, I kept silent no matter how much it hurt. Suddenly, I saw a figure move in the shadows. I laughed, thinking that it was Emmet's tomfoolery. At that moment, I noticed the figure's face & knew it wasn't my jester brother, nor was it my twin, Lucien. "Edward?" I breathed. His face grew shocked. Twas just my imagination, I thought. However, I heard his voice say, "Lucille,my love...I'm sorry." He ran deeper into the forest. "Wait!" I shouted as I ran after him. _

_I arrived at the middle of the forest when I decided to give up. Thine eyes & ears betrayed me, I thought as I sat on a patch of barren land. I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Edward? Is that you?" I inquired, still hopeful. However, the man walking out of the bushes twas not my lover; twas a blond man, with eery blood red eyes. He was more handsome than Edward, looking as if he was just carved out of some beautiful, rare stone. He let out a menacing laugh, saying, "I do not believe I know who you're talking about." He circled me, looking like a vulture savoring the hunt. When he stood before me again, he shook his head & made some sort of a clicking noise with his tongue. " My my my, it's a shame to take the life of such a beauty." he mused as he appraised me, "but orders are orders, so please don't scream. Twill make my job easier." He barred his teethat me, & my survival instincts kicked in; I had to run & scream. _

_I took off as fast as my shaking legs would take me, but he ran in front of me before I made it to the brush. "Please, please don't-" I managed to say before he pounced on me, biting my neck, sending what felt like fire through my veins. Then, everything went black. when I woke up, I was in some sort of tent. Twas a dream, I thought as I stood up. However, when I looked at my hands I knew there was something wrong; they were white as bone. I went over to the nearest mirror & saw my eyes not blue, but blood red like the man's in the forest. _

_Just then, _he _walked in. "Stay away from me." I hissed. He explained to me that his name was Jasper Whitlock, & that we both were now vampires. I scoffed at him. Vampires? They didn't exist...right? Wrong. "Why? Why me?" I asked. "We need all the recruits we need for an upcoming war." He replied._

_Flash forward_

**(Alice)**Apparently reading my thoughts, Edward growled. "HE changed her?" Edward growled, growing louder with each word, "Why didn't he tell me? Tell us?" Bella looked inbetween us & asked, "Who? What? Who are you guys talking about?"

**(Bella) **"Years ago," Edward replied, "I had a best friend named Lucille. I just found out that _Jasper_" He said the name witha growl, "dammed her to this life." Edward seemed really upset about this. I lightly squeezed his hand, hoping to calm him down a bit. He looked down at me, half smile in place. I got on my tip toes & kissed him, not expecting him to pick me up & crush me against him. I reacted & put my arms around his neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice turn around. I smiled against Edward's lips, causing him to smile. He set me down, arm still around my waist. I giggled. "Alice," I said, "Were done now. It's okay to look at us." She spun around with a beautiful smirk on her face. Then all three of us looked at each other & burst out into laughter. "So speaking of the wedding, how are the plans coming?" I asked Alice.

**(Alice) **I hoped Bella would bring that up. I jumped & clapped my hands. "Things are going awesome!!" I exclaimed, "I finally got all the decor bought, & all the invitations sent out!" Bella looked at me quizzically. "How many?" she asked. I added up the number of invites in my head, then responded, "About 200 I think." Bella looked as if she was going to faint.

**(Bella) **"200?!" I stammered in complete astonishment, "I don't even know that many people!" How could she invite that many people? "Alice, let me see the list." In a milisecond, I had a waist long list in my hand. "Oh...my gosh..." I whispered. I scanned the list, seeing lots of people I didn't want at the wedding. "Alice," I said, "we're going to make some changes."

**(Alice) **I was astonished that she wanted to make changes to my guest list. What next? The decor? I yanked the list from her hands & gave a stubborn "No!" Edward growled at me, causing me to growl. Bella finally came between us. "Stop fighting you two!" She exclaimed. dam, right before I got to pounce! Edward softened & laughed. Stupid mind-reader. He laughed even more. "What?" Bella asked, annoyance laced in her voice. "Nothing," I chimed, grabbing Bella's hand, "but someone I know is going to be late for their Wedding gown fitting if they don't hurry!" I dragged the groaning Bella to my Porsche, laughing the entire way.

**(Bella) **With Alice still laughing, we arrived at the Tailor's Shop. I looked around, noticing all of the different colors of fabrics everywhere. "Bella, hurry up," Alice nagged at me, "Ms. Leoni is waiting for us!" I just smiled and walked a little faster. We walked to the back of the shop and went through a door to the right of us. As I walked through the door, I saw my gorgeous dress that Alice had picked out so many years ago.

"I forgot how beautiful it was." Alice whispered loud enough for me to hear. "It is, isn't it?" I said. She briefly nodded & clapped her hands. "Well, come on," She said enthusiastically, "lets try it on!" I grinned hugely, this is the first time I'm trying on my wedding gown, & I just couldn't wait to get it on. Alice lifted the Satin Lace gown off the hook & handed it to me. I carefully, very, **very **carefully took it into the dressing room. I undressed & slowly slipped on the dress. It fit smoothly. I looked in the mirror & gasped. I loved it. For the first time in my life, I looked beautiful.

**(Alice) **I tapped my foot impatiently. What was taking her so long? "You done yet Bella?" I asked a little too harshly. "Coming!" my soon-to-be sister answered. Just then, I heard doors open & I turned to see Bella in the gown I picked out. She was gorgeous even without her hair & makeup done. "If Edward could see you now, " I whispered, "you would no longer be able to say you were a virgin. Or human." She rolled her eyes at me & let out a sarcastic "Gee, thanks!!" I laughed. she always knew how to do that. Make me laugh, I mean. "OK, lets g-" I managed to say before the room disappeared & I saw Lucille & a girl I didn't recognize at the airport. Luce was pacing & constantly checking her watch, apparently waiting for something, or someone. When the vision was over, I was greeted by weird looks from Bella & the newly arrived Ms.Leoni. "Sorry," I said, "I just remembered something. I have to go." Bella put her hands on her hips. "You're not leaving without me." she said. I sighed & turned toward Ms.Leoni. "Can we do this another time?" I asked her. "No need," She replied, "the dress already fits perfectly." Wow. Lucille & Bella are the same size. That's odd. "Okay then, thank you Ms.Leoni!" She waved her hand at me, saying, "Do not worry about it dearie. If you need anything else, let me know." I smiled at her & she walked away. "Okay Bella, go get changed & lets go!" I told Bella. She got changed & we went to pick up Edward. Something tells me this reunion isn't going to be as good as it sounds.

**A/N: Well, what'd you think? Chapter 2 is coming up soon. How soon? That depends on your reviews!! Bwahahaha!! Anyways, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
